The Legend of the Sword
The Legend of the Swodr is a side-arch of the The Revengerist Harbjar and his battle on the planet High Fantastorium with the arch-villain Practitioner Disaster. There-in we find magics, quests, and the power of love. This is a work in progress LEGEND OF THE SWORD Into the Trap So one time there was a day when Harbjar was just fucking around on this machine he found, since he is the master of machining he was totally able to build stuff with it. Well the master revengerist Breshvic was like "dude, you can't build stuff here for you to be machining with. I bet you take that outside." Harbjar was all like "No way man, I am the master of machining and I will be taking to do this in the compound as I wish to do." he totally sized up Breshvic and Breshvic didn't give a fuck, he was just like "You know, whatever, man." and was off like hotcakes Some time went by and Harbjar was about to be finished with like the machine he was building but didn't know what he was building, nowutamsayn? Anyway he fucking TOUCHED THE BUTTON, DO NOT TOUCH THE BUTTON YOU IDIOT! and the suddenly happened: A fierce wind invaded the unready Revengerists Compound Machine Room, torrenting about with its chaotic energies, swirling and flinging papers, knick-knacks, and snacks this-way and that. Harbjar could hardly hold onto the support piping bolted upon the wall, even with his inhuman super-strength, his grip began to give way. He could feel the pull of the wicked vortex, swirling and flinging papers, knick-knacks, and snacks this-way and that. "Stop flinging papers this-way and that, you dolt! Now's da time ta be wiggin' yer noggin' or ye may get a floggin' by gods! Thy grip is giving way, oh hells and bells!" The superhuman sub-machine gun wielding atomic man lost his grip upon the piping and was sucked into the warp hole, forever to be lost until he comes back again, because he's totally not dead because that would be lame if we ended his character in a freak science and engineering accident. I agree, anyway... Mysterious Surroundings Harbjar awakened in a lush green forest, he was surrounded by lush trees and lush bushes and lush lushes. "Whereth be I?" he asked himself as he struggled to a power stance. The power stance is totally great for taking in and noting one's surroundings, nothing beats it in terms of sheer alertness. Done with the powerstance, the Master Wizard brought his feet closer together so he could configure his body to perform the walking sequence. He studied the clear blue sky above the trees (no he wasn't above the trees, the sky is above the trees I was just describing the sky and where it was even though skies are typically above trees, as far as we know at least. Maybe better writing techniques could have been employed here, but I'm going to run with it. Smell ya later.) and judging his position to the sun and what time of day he thought it was, he decided that since the sun seems to be close to setting and the earth's sun sets in the west, he'd travel west. "I don't really know if this is a great idea, because I could be on another planet or something. Might as well go with my guts. :) " He smiled like the smiley he just said. (That is read as "colon closed parenthesis" or just "smiles" or "smiley cyrus!") The walk lasted for a while, maybe hours, or minutes...who knows. Walking is fucking boring, even in a lush forest. But his fun would end soon because he came upon a clearing in the forest and clearings aren't fun in the slightest. Scanning the surrounding area, using his scan eye, which can accurately 100% of the time notice all things in his immediate area, he noticed a peculiar structure: a tall, cut piece of wood balanced upright by perpendicular pieces of wood that are also cut. "Whatever the fuck is this?" He grizzled and approached the wooden thing. Upon arrival to the stupid thing he suddenly surprised by a group of men. "Stop right there, strange man." Said the leader of the strange man. Harbjar turned around and saw that about 20 men had surrounded him with weapons drawn (like wielded and battle ready, not drawn with pencil or anything. That would be stupid although this is a comic book so it's like a double entendre.) "I did not notice you there, although I have a habit of not noticing many things in my immediate area." Harbjar smugged. The apparent leader, as Harbjar deduced, moved forward toward him warding his assailants for the time. "You are a stranger in these lands, stranger. You approach our wooden thing we built, without our permission to boot. Who are you and what are you doing here?" "Whoa, like hold on, bro, we can work things out here, man. Like see, I was totally working on this GNARLY machine, dude and I pressed the fuckin BUTTON, brochowsky. Then there was this TOTALLY WHICKED SICK whirlpool that sucked my righteous self into this place, bro of brohan. Dude, like I don't even know what is like going on or something?" Harbjar pressed his hands out, a symbol of neutrality. "Stop right there, what madness plagues you? None of us understood what you were saying, are you ill? We're the dwellers of the forest and we'll not have intruders in our land." The leader raised his bow at Harbjar. "I shant be made the victim..." Harbjar's shaking hands barely pressed his refractor field activator fast enough before the leader of the group loosed an arrow at him. The wooden projectile vanished as it hit the personal force field and set the group into a state of wonderment. Harbjar's unshaking confidence became amusement as the men lowered their weapons. "See, motherfuck." Leader dude hushed the group as whispers became shouts of enthusiasm, "That light, my arrow headed straight toward thy heart and yet you live, beith the chosen one?" "I ain't no chosen, honky" Category:Legends Category:Events Category:Comics Issues